The blinding whiteness of snow
by Heir of Darkness
Summary: PG for a single swearword. The title's got nothing to do with the fic. Only in my weird mind does it have a connection. It's just a little dialog between Remus and Sirius, winter morning, about nothing and everything, not slashy, you see my point. Might b


The blinding whiteness of snow The blinding whiteness of snow   
By Heir of Darkness 

"I'm really worried abut Harry, ya know." Sirius Black laid on the couch in Remus Lupin's living-room, as his childhood friend stood at the window, holding a mug of hot coffee in both his hands and taking small sips from it once in a while. The weather was beautiful for a winter morning, but cold as the North Pole. Small icicles were hanging down from the roof, and the road was covered with a thin mantel of ice, the snow having been pushed aside on the sidewalks. The rare early peasants were tightening their cloaks around themselves and rubbing their hands against their coats, despite the sun which shone generously in a cloudless pale blue sky. Hearing the black-haired man say that, Remus smiled. 

"I know." Sirius continued staring at the ceiling. 

"He needs a father figure. Does an Azkaban runaway and hiding from the Ministry stand for a father figure ?" His friend's smile grew wider. 

"No. You wouldn't exactly be the one I'd choose for a father-figure model." Sirius must have sensed the teasing-tone in the werewolf's voice, for instead of looking offended, he laughed a short bitter little laugh, rolled onto his side and changed into his Animagus form for a second, to express his contentment. He ended up sitting on the edge of the sofa, his chin cupped in his hands and his hair falling into his face. The other, hearing no reply, carried on. 

"Even in the old times, you know ? We weren't the most eager in school to follow the rules." A sigh followed, coming from somewhere in the back of the room. 

"We were young, careless and stupid." Remus, having finished his coffee, went into the kitchen, and Sirius, among the noise of opening and closing cupboard's doors and the running water, could hear : 

"Yeah. The times have changed. Nothing's the same anymore." Strangely, even without being able to see his friend's face, Remus could swear a grin was plastered on his face, and that that old sparkle of mischief and youth was back again in his eyes. Steps were heard on the living-room's wooden floor. 

"Nope. Not everything. We're not young anymore, we're not careless anymore, but we're still stupid." The loud thump of something heavy falling on the couch came to him, and he took to drying his mug with a worn-off towel that hung by the sink. 

"Speak for yourself" He heard a dry, however somewhat more joyous laugh. 

"Yes, we are. At least you are ! Who was the one who almost burnt the house down last week by attempting to use an oven ?" The voice was young again, happy again, idle again, and Remus smiled. Had the kitchen been a dorm, the sink been a desk, the plates been quills and parchment, the towels been a book, he could have thought himself back at Hogwarts, among his friends, teachers, childhood enemies, victims and crime partners, and also, he shuddered, his real foes, whom he was not aware of. Quickly shaking the thought off, he appeared in the kitchen's door-frame to Sirius, brandishing his towel as a weapon, and adopting the most acid tone he could take. 

"It is not my fault, dear friend, that I had not been gifted with the irreplaceable God-given present of being Muggle-born, and …" Here he was cut off by his friend, whose eyes had grown the size of orbs and had thrown up his hands into the air while still lying on his back on the couch. He stopped dead, and smiled, waiting for the inevitable joke that was to come. 

"A miracle has just happened, everyone ! Remus Lupin, for once in his life, has made a statement that was near the truth ! Rejoice everyone, the impossible has happened !" He turned to his friend, grinning widely, so stupidly that the other could not help but burst into laughter, and soon the house was filled with the ring of teenage laughter and jokes. 

Ten minutes later, having at last calmed down, Remus returned to the kitchen to put the towel back into place. 

"There is no denying that some people around here may not agree with you." A clear and youthful voice answered. 

"Fuck them !" Remus had the surprise of finding himself answering. 

"Agreed ! I'll help !" When he came out, he immediately looked over to the couch, but there was nobody there. Surprised, he swept his gaze around, and met with the playful stare of a big tawny black dog crouched on the floor, whose tail was waggling with delight and glee. The dog took one pace forwards, two, still crouched and preparing to pounce, and Remus took one step, two steps backwards, edging towards the door, one arm held out in front of him and one hand behind, preparing to meet the doorknob. 

"No, Sirius, please ? No, good doggy, No !" The dog took no notice. When, at last, Remus grabbed hold of the knob, he pushed the door open suddenly and ran for his life, laughing madly, without a look back. The dog pounced, but too late. 

And, a minute later, anybody who looked out their windows to greet the new day with a sunbeam could see a man in his thirties, laughing like a teenager, running in the snow down the street, and on his heels, a huge black dog, barking loudly enough for the entire street to hear, chasing him. In the end, the man fell into the snow, and both him and the dog struggled playfully on the ground, unaware of the disapproving glare the neighbors gave them, shut in their own world of laughter, memories, grieves and happiness.   


Author's note : Completely pointless and stupid, ne ? Cheers for Vicky Granger, my beta-reader ! 

Disclaimer : I own nothing.   



End file.
